gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Terrordrome: Rise of the Boogeymen
Ultimate Terrordrome: Rise of the Boogeymen is is a 2.5D fighting game with 3D graphics eveloped by NetherRealm Studios and published exclusively by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, Xbox One, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows, Android and iOS. The game is available for Mac via Steam. It is expected to be ported to PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 by another developer. An expanded version of the base game is set to come out for all the same consoles. The game features many iconic horror movie characters, such as Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger, Leatherface and Michael Myers, ect., fighting against each other. It also features stages and environments on the movies they are from. The game takes this main idea from an old fan-made game of the same name (Apart from the ultimate) made by Huracan Studio for the PC, some of the staff from that game were hired to work on this one. Upon release, Ultimate Terrordrome received very positive reviews and won several awards for fighting game of the year. It was also a commercial success, selling more than two million copies in the first month alone. Due to its extremely violent content, the game was banned in South Korea due to the lack of an appropriate ratings category, and it has been reportedly indexed in Germany. Gameplay Principal gameplay involves one-on-one fighting in a single two-dimensional fighting plane although characters are rendered in three-dimensional fashion intended to give depth and range to portrayals of various projectiles. Each match consists of one round; however, each player has two health bars. The game uses a four-button control layout of light, medium, and heavy attacks, alongside a "character trait" button that activates a unique ability or attack designed to showcase each character. During combat, players charge their character's super meter by performing combos or getting hit by the opponent. Portions of the super meter can be used for performing enhanced special moves or countering enemy moves. The super meter can be charged to three levels, each of them enabling a different action to be performed. At the first level, it can be used to deliver an enhanced version of one of the character's special attacks; two levels can be used to interrupt a combo attack, and the full three levels allow for the delivery of a special attack called an "X-ray move". The X-ray move unleashes a series of attacks during which the game provides an internal view of the character being attacked, which shows their bones and organs being broken or ruptured. With a full meter, players can unleash their strongest special attack. Players may also expend meter to interrupt a combo, entering a wager battle, dubbed the Clash system, which combines individualized cutscene cinematics with the process of betting meter. A clash may be triggered by a player only after they have lost their first health bar. During the sequence, both players commit portions of their meter in secret, with the highest bidder winning the clash. The stages, based on locations such as Elm Street, Crystal Lake, and Haddonfield, feature interactive environments and multiple areas. feature interactive environments and multiple areas. Each arena also contains objects and items that the characters can utilize to attack their foes to even sometimes to heal themselfs. Before each fight, players can choose to turn off interactive elements and area transitions. Extra features include a story mode during which the player plays as multiple characters, a finsher training mode, the Challenge Tower, which includes 240 character-specific challenges of varying difficulty, sometimes when doing these the player will earn somesort of reward, tag team fighting, where each player chooses up to three characters that can be swapped at any point during a match, arcade mode, a single player mode that has players fighting series of AI-controlled opponents before battling the mode's final boss, Cthulhu, a fictional deity created by writer H. P. Lovecraft and first introduced in the short story "The Call of Cthulhu", published in the pulp magazine Weird Tales in 1928, each character has their own unique ending sequence, which they earn upon completion of Arcade Mode. There is also Shadow Mode, a series of downloadable packs which allows the player to fight against a team of AI opponents programmed after the techniques and preferences of NetherRealm Studios's development staff and famous players from the fighting game scene, there is also the unlockable deity mode, a mode that allows players to use Cthulhu as a fighter, and then there is the online mode. Online multiplayer modes include King of the Hill, a setup that allows up to eight players to spectate a match while waiting for their turn to fight, and Survivor, which carries over the current winner's health bar and character selection over each match. A single-use online pass is also included with the game which is mandatory to access the online components. Among the various challenges in the Challenge Tower mode is "Might Battle" (rapidly pressing buttons and using specific timing to destroy blocks of varying difficulty), "Sight Battle" (following an object hidden under a cup or skull and revealing the object after a shuffle), "Strike Battle" (destroying a specific block in a stack) and "Lucky Battle" (fighting under certain conditions, such as no jumping), these are ideas taken from the Mortal Kombat series. During tag-team gameplay, three new types of attacks become available. The first of them is the "tag assist" attack, in which an off-screen character temporarily jumps in and performs certain attacks during the active character's combo. The other is the "tag combo", in which the active character performs a combo that is finished by an off-screen character as they enter the fight, then there is triple finish, in which all three fighters attack the foe at the same time, this move only works if its a three fighter team. The story mode is split into several chapters. As the narrative plays out, the player swaps between different characters, be it in one on one or tag team mode. Minigames are also incorporated into the story. The outcome of the minigames can impact an upcoming battle, such as giving the player a health advantage over the CPU opponent, how the story ends and who the player faces last all depends on what paths the player chooses when playing the story mode. Playing through any of the game's modes, including online matches with optional goal objectives, will net the player experience points that may be used will net the player experience points that may be used to unlock characters, alternate costumes, music, concept art, and other rewards in the " crypt", the ingame shop, the points can also be used in the unlockable "Abandoned Arcade" mode, a mode that lets players play classic games that used this games fighters such as Friday the 13th for NES, the player can even unlock the original Terordrome game in this mode! You can even watch the trailers for many of these movies in this mode. Characters The roster was selected internally by NetherRealm Studios with input from the owners of the rights to the many movies that have representation in this game. The main goal during the selection process, which took around three to four months, was to create a cast featuring a wide range of characters with regards to size, ability, and their fighting styles and powers. Characters were also chosen based on criteria such as gender, popularity, and how well they fit within the game's storyline, however, they also liked to add "oddball" fighters that no one saw coming. The addition of each fighter aequired about six weeks of development. NetherRealm said they tired to put their own spin on the characters whilst still trying to stay true to them and their home series's. The characters were designed with the intent to make each fighter unique. Several other characters also appear as non-player characters, making cameo appearances in story cutscenes, stages, and other parts of the game. Starters * Freddy Krueger * Jason Voorhess * Leatherface * Ash Williams * Michael Myers * Ghostface Unlockable * Maniac Cop * Candyman * Chucky * Alice Liddell * Herbert West * Tallman * Sinister * Pennywise * Lumperjack Man * Timore * Harry Warden * Pinhead * Rawhead Rex * Vanish * Jack Torrance * Hannical Lecter * Alma Wade * The Crow * PumkinHead * The Wolfman * Shaun of the Dead * Carrie * Jigsaw * The Boogeyman (complete all characters in arcade mode) Category:Video Games Category:Games